


A Posteriori

by karake456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath, Bathing/Washing, Canon Related, Doubt, Elevator, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Night, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Same-Sex Marriage, Sharing Body Heat, naked
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: La primera noche juntos, tras el beso y la clasificación de Yuri a la segunda ronda en su lucha por el Grand Prix.Enmarcado en el semi canon de que están en una relación, o entran en ella tras lo que sucede en el episodio 7.





	1. Confesión

La bañera estaba hecha para contener a un solo individuo, sentado cómodamente. Sin embargo, entre el calor del agua, el aroma a jabón y shampoo, y, por supuesto, la sensación de sus pieles desnudas una contra la otra, la incomodidad pasaba a un segundo plano en su cerebro. Hasta que el agua enfriara, lo único en lo que cada uno podía pensar era en el otro. En ese día y, quizás, en un futuro más allá del Gran Prix de Rusia.

Antes de salir de esa habitación en la tarde, su relación no había avanzado suficiente para considerar compartir un espacio tan pequeño. Y, pese a ello, la naturalidad con la que aceptaban tocarse no les sorprendía.

Al menos, Viktor no parecía intimidado al besar los hombros desnudos del japonés, sus brazos largos y pálidos sosteniendo la cintura contraria sin mayor avance. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no deseaba dejarse llevar por la pasión abrasiva del deseo, sino disfrutar cada toque como si fuera la despedida. Desde la suave respiración de Yuri, hasta el ligero temblor que sus besos levantaban en esa virgen piel, Viktor ansiaba consumir los instantes con un lento gozo.

Saborear, oler, palpar sin presiones ni apresuramientos, como un buen vino o un precioso vals, la relación que soñaba con Yuri debía convertirse en todo ello. Con sorpresas, altibajos, y la dulce borrachera de un imperfecto amor correspondido. Hoy había aprendido que enamorado tenía mucho que aprender, al igual que como patinador y entrenador. Yuri le había dado otra gran lección con su singular forma de patinar.

\- V-viktor...-la voz estrangulada por el ¿deseo?, ¿placer? ¿tímidez?, trajo al ruso de nuevo a la habitación doble del hotel. El amplio baño blanco y negro, limpio y lleno de una brillante luz eléctrica, parecía una ensoñación a sus ojos. Parpadeó al tiempo que giraba la cabeza al ventanal, en la pared de la derecha. Su barbilla rozaba los negros cabellos en la coronilla de Yuri.

La oscuridad de la noche se recortaba contra los iluminados rascacielos. Los colores rojos y amarillos, verdes y azules le parecían a Viktor de repente muy bellos, en su sencillez y simplicidad.- De noche, toda ciudad es preciosa, Yuri...O, quizás....-besó la coronilla ajena al tiempo que su mano derecha acariciaba el muslo correspondiente.-...Ahora todo es más bonito, cuando también estás aquí.

-...Así me siento desde que tu llegaste a mi vida.-Dijo el más joven, sus manos antes quietas enlazándose sobre las contrarias. Temblaban, intimidado como estaba de mantenerse sentado en el regazo del ruso, con todo lo que ello implicaba al estar desnudos. Cerró los ojos por otro beso, esta vez en la frente.

Viktor le miró así, expuesto y completamente apoyado contra su cuerpo. Reprimió una oleada de ternura, para apenas sonreir.- Es hora de que vayas a dormir. Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor, en este aspecto. Pero, espera, hasta que el agua se enfríe...No te salgas un instante antes.-Como haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, soltó los dígitos del pelinegro, y volvió a estrecharle con la fuerza posesiva de las horas como su entrenador- No quiero soltarte todavía...Aquí eres mío. Escondido del mundo.

Y esperaba que fuera así mucho, mucho tiempo.


	2. Después de los anillos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tiene dudas sobre la propuesta en la cena ¿Podrá Viktor entenderlas?  
> Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov

\- Los anillos no son nada de lo que avergonzarse, Yuri.-La manera en la que Viktor sujetaba su mano le transmitía la suficiente seguridad para levantar la cabeza. El iluminado vestíbulo, tan animado cuando estaban saliendo del hotel, se había vaciado al punto que, a esas horas, apenas se veían un par de turistas registrándose. Una pareja se tomaba fotografías cerca de ellos, mientras una solitaria ejecutiva parecía presurosa a los ascensores. Una noche normal en un hotel cualquiera.

Y...Sin embargo...

Desde la interrupción de J.J hasta la llegada al hotel, había mantenido un obstinado silencio, casi a la espera de que el tema de los anillos fuera permanentemente olvidado por todos. En especial, las últimas palabras de Viktor.

"Nos casaremos una vez gane la medalla de oro."

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Lo de...-Miró el vestíbulo una vez más antes de voltear al ruso. Sus mejillas brillaban coloreadas por oscuro rojo. El tono tan bajo en el que hablaba hizo que Viktor se inclinara a escuchar.-...Matrimonio, solo si gano.-Como si la palabra fuera alguna especie de cántico prohibido, Yuri se cubrió los labios.

El silencio que se posó entre ambos era difícil de describir. Incómodo, quizás incluso tenso. Los dedos de ambos seguían aferrados pero, por el momento, algo más se había instalado entre los dos. Yuri suspiró, señalando la misma dirección en la que se había marchado la ejecutiva, y se alejó de forma mecánica, consiente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con ese comentario.

Sin embargo, tenía su derecho, ¿No? Es decir, el significado de esos anillos era muy diferente al que Viktor parecía darles. Solo deseaba aclarar el asunto. No había manera que su intención fuera pedirle un compromiso tan importante, no de esa forma tan sencilla y con unos anillos tan baratos.

\- No es el compromiso lo que me molesta, es que...No quería pedirtelo así. Y ahora tengo más presión, porque...¿Y si no gano? Yo no quiero que...-La puerta del ascensor se abrió frente a ambos. Subieron. Volteó a ver a Viktor, deseoso de continuar su explicación.- Estos anillos son como regalo por nuestra unión actual....-Se calló al ver que Viktor le daba la espalda para pulsar el botón del ascensor. Una disculpa empezó a formarse en su boca...

Antes de que pudiera sentir sorpresa, Viktor giró sobre sus talones. Cuidadoso de no pisar las bolsas, se acercó al joven que le miraba confuso. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, no antes de mostrar una última imagen del hombre de cabellos grises tomando el rostro de Yuri para darle un beso.

La sensación cálida de sus bocas no era desconocida. Desde el beso en Rusia, habían vuelto a sus besos una y otra vez, cada vez más intensos y tiernos, profundos y verdaderos. Pese a ello, este se sentía distinto. En los anteriores no había ese deseo palpable, esas ganas de tocar bajo la ropa, esa ligera violencia de apoyarse en la superficie más cercana y acariciarse hasta volverse uno.

\- V-viktor...P-por favor...-los jadeos de Yuri llenaron la estancia, apoyado contra el fondo del ascensor mientras los besos de Viktor se volvían lamidas y mordiscos a su cuello. La camisa del joven japonés pronto fue abierta por manos grandes que no soltaban un centímetro de su piel.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso.

El grito que acompañó la aparición del pasillo hizo saltar a los amantes. En la puerta, la ejecutiva de antes los observaba. La mueca enfurecida de su rostro lo decía todo.- ¡Joder, hagan eso en otra parte! ¡Hay menores de edad en este hotel! -Sin notar el peso de sus palabras ni el tono de su voz, siguió reclamando la falta de verguenza de ambos.  
Pronto, un par de personas más se asomaron, viendo al competidor Katsuki Yuri rojo como una granada y cubriéndose con sus manos, entre disculpas apresuradas, al tiempo que Viktor y él sacaban las bolsas y se dirigían a su habitación. Las noticias de lo sucedido, así como algunas fotos, pronto llegarían a todos los rincones de la Tierra.

Justo en la seguridad de su habitación, ya el ambiente había cambiado. Las ganas de Yuri se habían desvanecido en el aire, y solo el sentido del rídiculo parecía llenarle. Sin acomodarse la camisa, apenas retirándose los zapatos, se arrojó sobre su cama y se envolvió en las cobijas. No quería salir más nunca en toda la vida.

\- ¡Ah, Yuri! Mira que buen ángulo te tomaron aquí. I LOVE IT.-Comentó Viktor entre risas al revisar su teléfono, junto al bulto avergonzado en la cama del japonés. Alguno había captado el justo momento en que Yuri se cubría con la camisa mal colocada, con el rostro más tierno que había visto Viktor en un tiempo.

Animado por la plática, y en un tono más serio, retiró solo suficiente de la sábana para ver los ojos del joven. Acarició el rostro lloroso, inclinándose sobre él.- La próxima vez, nadie nos interrumpirá...Pero, mientras, debes descansar.-Besó su frente.

\- En verdad quiero que esa ceremonia se haga realidad...-Suspiró, cerrando los ojos al dejarse caer a su lado. La forma en la que su cabello caía sobre su frente era lo más hermoso que alguna vez Yuri vio- Bueno...Incluso si no ganas...¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Katsuki Yuri?

La respuesta del bulto no fue más que un asentimiento, pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que para Viktor fue un "Sí" gritado en el aire. Y eso era más que suficiente para él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieren estar atentos a más de mis trabajos de Yuri! on Ice primero que nadie, siganme en https://www.facebook.com/AnyaJulchen/
> 
> ¡Y TENEMOS FUTURA BODAA! ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

**Author's Note:**

> ES CANON. AAAAAAAAAAAH.


End file.
